In response to RFA DE-05-006, we have formed the "Dental PBRN", a practice-based research network (PBRN) that includes six U.S. states and Scandinavia. We have a unique opportunity to build upon: (1) a statewide PBRN in Alabama developed in 2002, which already has one NIH-funded R01 clinical trial and one NIH-funded R21 study in progress; and (2) experience from large cross-sectional and longitudinal practice-based studies in Florida, Minnesota, the Pacific Northwest, and Scandinavia. Our application is best viewed as a joint response from the Network Chair and Coordinating Center applications - both groups must work well as a fully-integrated entity. The Dental PBRN's primary scientific aims are to: (1) accelerate development and conduct of clinical research; (2) perform relatively short-term studies to compare effectiveness of preventive and treatment methods; and (3) strengthen the knowledge base for clinical decision making. Secondary aims are to: (1) conduct anonymous chart reviews; (2) provide data on treatment trends; and (3) estimate prevalence of less-common conditions. The Dental PBRN organizational structure comprises the Network Chair administrative structure, the Coordinating Center, the Executive Committee, the Protocol Review Committee, Monitoring Boards, and NIDCR staff. This application details the Network Chair responsibilities with regard to overall scientific and administrative leadership; operations and fiscal management; duties on the Executive and Protocol Review Committees; recruiting, monitoring, certifying, and monitoring practitioner-investigators and their staff; systems to assist practitioner-investigators with patient recruitment and retention; stimulating and soliciting ideas for study protocols; fostering communication between all Dental PBRN components; leadership roles in manuscript preparation; and a plan to lead the agenda nationally toward translating science into the private practice setting. With NIDCR and local university funding, we have already completed substantial work to develop the Dental PBRN. For example, practitioner-investigators have already completed a 101-item practice characteristics questionnaire. We also have demonstrated "proof of concept" for orienting and training dentists for PBRN research in general and Human Subjects training specifically. In addition to developing a Dental PBRN web site and clinical research software, we have garnered ideas for research projects from practitioner-investigators and held two meetings of our Interim Executive Committee. To our knowledge, we have more experience with dental practice-based research than any other team in the nation, which will enhance our anticipated success with the Dental PBRN. [unreadable] [unreadable]